Home
by PhantomMouse1115
Summary: Maybe he could find home in this boy that looked like his brother but was not, who was slowly bleeding from the inside out, and yet would give him a place to stay if he needed it. ONESHOT! No pairings unless you squint and turn your computer sideways.


**Just a random (REALLY SHORT) oneshot! Its actually submitted on deviantart too. Thought of it after watching Conqueror of Shamballa. Alfons Heiderich needs more LUV, and since I can't draw him, I'll write about him!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alfons Heiderich, Edward Elric, or Fullmetal Alchemist at all! (grumbles: Wish I did though)**

* * *

**Home**

"Well, all done!"

"You mean for now, there's still so many calculations and-"

"Ya ya, I just wanna go to sleep now, so we're done!"

"All you do is sleep! Sleep, eat, and read!"

"Yup, that's my schedule!"

The men watching on the far side of the laboratory smirked, one of them the two quarrelling teen's teacher, and the other one of the two's father. The blonds continue to chatter happily, using wrenches and tools and maps of inventions to complete their current job.

"I'll be leaving." The father whispered to the teacher. The other man looked up, slightly startled as the father picked up his suitcase and left the building. He left his blond son, still smiling with the boy that looked like - but was not - his younger brother.

Edward came home to an empty house that night.

And the day after that.

And the day after that.

And the day after that…

Finally, after nearly a week or two, Ed had lost count, he slumped down on the bed with a somber sigh. His father had run out on him again, so soon when he had just found him and forgiven him. A box of artificial limbs was all that was left, only right arms and left legs, in case the stubborn teen ever broke his current ones.

That night, Ed was tempted to fall asleep and never wake up.

Yet a loud pounding on his door in the morning prevented that.

There, standing at the door, was the boy that looked like but not was his brother. His blue eyes were shining happily, his permanently messy hair even messier, and if you looked ever so closely, you could see the thin trail of blood from his lip he desperatly tried to hide.

"Ready to work Ed? I thought I'd come pick you up today, since you crashed my car last time and all." Alfons chirped, showing his golden friend the new schematics.

Edward looked tired.

"What's wrong? Alfons asked slowly, just noticing the fact that Ed still had not secured his arm onto his body yet, there was simply a limp shirt sleeve where the limb should have been. This was not surprising however, Al having found out about his friend's lack of limbs after a machine accidentally flattened his leg, resulting in a crunch of metal and not bone.

"Nothing." Ed said quickly, bringing his only hand up to wave it in front of him frantically as he finally seemed to notice his mood. "My dad just ran out on me, so I might not be staying in this house for much longer." he said in a rushed tone. That face looked so much like his younger brothers, it was hard to keep secrets from him, almost impossible to hesitate in telling him even.

Alfons cocked his head, wide blue eyes staring at Ed who steadily turned a very bright shade of pink. Said boy quickly grabbed his stump of a right arm, backing into the house. "I'm just gonna go put my arm on (how freaky did that sound?) and then we can get going to work okay?"

The door was slammed in Alfons' face.

In the car, the blue eyed boy remained silent, simply sparing glances at the soon to be homeless or already homeless boy sitting behind him in the car.

"Hey Ed…"

The golden boy glanced to his friend, confusion filling his eyes as he nodded in response.

"If you need a place to stay… you can always stay with me."

Ed sat there, slight shock that he was being invited into the home of the boy who looked like but was not his brother. He knew it would never be home, nor was the place he was living in now where his father was not present. Edward's home would always be in Amestris, with a younger brother who had gotten their mother's eyes and hair and would always be at his side, with a mechanic who threw wenches at his head but always loved him no matter how many times he broke his arm, and with a Colonel who would always call him short no matter how tall he grew.

"Yeah… I think I'd like that… Thanks Alfons."

But maybe… this could be home… if only for a little while. Maybe he could learn to find home in the boy who looked like his brother but was not, who was slowly bleeding from the inside out, and yet would offer him a room if he needed it.

* * *

**REVIEW! If you have any dignity at all you will REVIEW after you read this! Please, for the sake of Alfons Heiderich who is no longer with us (moment of silence) XD NOW REVIEWWWWWW!**


End file.
